Descendants: Going For Gold
by kramerr3
Summary: When an all-new batch of Isle kids are handpicked by the four newly-changed originals, what sort of chaos will they bring with them? And what happens when they hatch an all-new plan? They're not just stopping at Fairy Godmother's wand. Oh no, they're going much, much bigger...
1. SYOC Open!

**Hey guys! I've decided to write a new Descendants story, my first one! It'll be about the very popular topic of new VKs coming to Auradon, and yes, it's SYOC! I'm going to need four characters, two girls and two boys! It'll be a first come, first served basis, and the form is below! Fill it out and PM it to me for the chance to see your character featured in this story! Thanks!**

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Villain Parent(s):**

 **Style/Appearance:**

 **Personality:**

 **Pretty simple! Again, please PM your submissions to me and I'll get back to you as soon as I can to let you know if your character will be chosen! I won't take any characters submitted in reviews! Thanks!**


	2. Main CharactersSYOC Closed!

**Hello again! The SYOC is now closed, and here are the four characters I've chosen and their owners!**

* * *

 **Name:** Hazen

 **Age:** 17

 **Villain Parent(s):** Hades (Hercules)

 **Style/Appearance:** Hazen reaches 5'10" in height. He has a pale complexion, and a lean build. He has light blue hair, split into two, messy bangs, and a low ponytail made up of pure flame. He has golden eyes, and sharp fangs.

 **Personality:** Hazen appears as a cold person. He is methodical and cunning, and can even be seen as manipulative and apathetic, at times. He enjoys unpredictability, but he becomes bored easily. He has a blunt and stoic manner of speech- but he has a burning ambition. However, he doesn't like to use someone for his plans unless they want to. He has a hidden, softer side of himself that he doesn't really show to people as much. It usually takes a lot to get him angry, and the results can be explosive.

 **Owner:** NitroTheKidd88

* * *

 **Name:** Scarlett

 **Age:** 15

 **Villain Parent(s):** Scar

 **Style/Appearance:** Messy black hair and green eyes. Scarlett has a scar on her forehead from being attacked by Shan Yu's falcon when she was four. She likes to wear orange, black and anything cat related.

 **Personality:** Scarlett is as sneaky and cunning as her dad. She loves her father and hopes to make him proud of her. She has a lion tooth necklace that allows her to transform into a lion, she likes being a lion better than a human.

 **Owner:** mysteryfan4ever

* * *

 **Name:** Silas

 **Age:** 16

 **Villain Parent(s):** The Queen of Hearts (also known as Amorette) and the King of Hearts (Kingston)

 **Style/Appearance:** Silas is a pale, slender man. His black hair is often unbrushed and slightly wavy. He has his mother's wide, dark brown eyes usually mistaken for black. He dresses well, often seen in button ups, jeans and the same black boots. He dresses in dark colors, his mother's rose red pin being his favorite accessory.

 **Personality:** Silas is a quiet, observant person, tending to get lost in the rainy days of the isle than drown in schoolwork. His calm mentality differs greatly from that of his older sisters, only snapping when it comes to the current reigning monarchy. He finds their actions selfish and cowardly, but he knows how to hold his tongue in front of Auradon officials. Unlike his mother, he knows how to get what he wants. He twists words and often makes people bend over backwards for him. A wordless smile and a slight wink get him enough friends, but he wouldn't mind finding someone who isn't completely evil.

 **Owner:** HappyAnimalLover

* * *

 **Name:** Hetty

 **Age:** 16

 **Villain Parent(s):** The Queen of Hearts

 **Style/Appearance:** Hetty has black hair that she keeps in a French braid, but when she puts her hair down it reaches the small of her back. She is 5' 5" and weighs 120 lbs. with a 34B bust, a bit of muscle, and soft curves. Her skin is a pale milky white, and she has dark hazel eyes that seem to change colors in different light. She wears vintage-chic clothes mostly in the colors red, black, and gold.

 **Personality:** Deep down Hetty is sweet and caring, but she isn't good at controlling what she says, so she can be tactless and come off as rude or uncaring when she really isn't. She also has a bit of a short temper like her mother, though not as severe. She has a hard time trusting people but if you show her that she can trust you she'll open up, but slowly. When Hetty gets really angry you won't want to be around her until she calms down. Plus she is known to hold grudges for (usually) a long time. Once you get on Hetty's bad side you'll most likely never get back on her good side, the only way that you could get back on her good side is if you do something so drastic that you'll earn her trust.

 **Owner:** POMForever

* * *

 **Thanks again for all the great submissions, guys! I had a few extra submissions, so you'll see some other new faces, but these four will be the main characters! The first chapter will be up soon!**


	3. Hazen and Scarlett

**Hey guys! Sorry about the delay, I had work yesterday and it went way longer than I thought it would, so I didn't have the chance to write! This is where you'll meet our first two new Villain Kids, Hazen and Scarlett! Here's the first chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize! Any copyright infringements are not intended!**

* * *

Mal sighed as she and her friends made their way to the library. Ben had asked them all to meet him there, and although she loved seeing him, all she wanted to do was take a nap. She'd been out all day answering question thrown at her from voices behind cameras, trying to keep up the perfect princess act. She'd never ruin Ben's reputation by being rude, but sometimes she just wanted to throw those cameras right back at the press and take off.

Once they made it inside the library, they found Ben sitting at a table in the corner. He looked up as they approached.

"Hey, guys!" he said, jumping up to hug Mal and nodding to the rest of her friends with a smile.

"What's up, lover boy?" Jay asked teasingly. Ben just chuckled.

"Well, I actually need your help on a royal matter," he began. Carlos and Dude sat down on the chairs by the table, Jay leaned back against the wall while raising an interested eyebrow, and Evie straightened her posture while crossing her arms. Mal merely looked at her boyfriend. "Remember how my first proclamation as King was to bring you all over here from the Isle of the Lost?"

Everyone nodded, and he continued. "Well, my new proclamation is to do it again. I want to bring over four more kids who deserve a chance. The problem is, I don't know any of them well enough to know who really needs this chance, or who deserves it," he said, gesturing to the four friends."That's where you come in."

"You want us to pick the next four," Evie pieced together, raising her chin. Ben nodded.

"That's why you're the smart one of our group," Mal joked. Jay stood up straight.

"So, we each pick one kid. And it can be anyone we want?" he asked, emphasizing the word 'anyone.'

"Yes, that's exactly right," he said. Suddenly, they all heard the royal trumpeters playing outside. "That's for me. I've got to go, but just give it some thought, would you? Thanks, guys," Ben said, waving to the other three VKs and hugging Mal once more before leaving. Carlos stood up as Dude jumped off his lap.

"Well, I already know who I want to bring over," he commented, looking at his friends. "What about you guys?"

"Done," Evie said decisively, as though she had a list in her head.

"All chosen, little bro," he said, slinging an arm over Carlos's shoulders. The three looked to Mal.

"What are you looking at me for? I'm good," she said, holding her hands up. "Okay, on the count of three, we all say who we picked. Ready? One, two, three!"

"Hazen!"

"Scarlett!"

"Silas!"

"Hetty!"

Everyone looked around, shocked by the others' choices. Evie voiced her reasons first. "Well, I picked Silas because he's always so alone," she said, crossing her arms again. "He's really quiet, and really smart. With a little help from me to get out of his shell, I think he could totally blossom here."

Carlos nodded. "Not bad, but I think Hetty deserves the chance too. She's snarky, but I've never actually had a problem with her. We can work on her grudges, but I know that deep down, she actually cares about people. She could be awesome here."

Jay was next. "You know what they say, great minds think alike. Scarlett is sneaky and clever, just like her dad, but more importantly, just like me. I can teach her how to use that cleverness for good instead of evil."

Mal waited until her friends were all done with their reasons to state her own. "I think Hazen should be given a shot. Yeah, he has anger issues, but don't we all?"

"Well yeah, but the rest of us don't shoot flames when we get really mad," Jay said, being completely serious for once. Mal rolled her eyes at him.

"So he'll wear gloves until we fix his temper," she responded sharply. "My point is, just because his dad is the God of the Underworld doesn't mean his son has to live in the dark, oblivious to all the light that can surround him. He deserves a chance."

Evie spoke up. "I think we should try, at least. If it's too much to handle, we can send him back. It'll be painful, but I don't think it'll come to that."

"Thanks, E," Mal replied, smiling at her best friend. Evie smiled back.

"Should we figure out where Ben went and go tell him who we picked?" Carlos asked.

"Let's do it," Jay said, leading the group of four out of the library.

* * *

Alette was backed into a corner, and she definitely did not want to be there.

"Hazen, just leave me alone. I'm trying to get home," she angrily told the boy in front of her. His flaming blue hair flickered while he uttered a deep laugh.

"Why, so Miss Mother Gothel can brush your hair and pretend you're the golden flower she really wants instead?" he taunted, moving closer. Alette rolled her eyes, but still backed up further until she was against the wall. Hazen opened his mouth to tease her some more when a low growl was heard from behind him. He turned his head to find a good-sized lion staring back at him, baring its teeth. Alette gasped, and Hazen just smirked.

"Well now you've done it, Scarlett. She's scared. It's no fun to mess with them when my little pets are scared," he said exasperatedly, folding his arms and leaning against the wall he'd backed Alette into. The lion growled, inching forward. Hazen rolled his eyes. "Cut the act. You're not even close to scary."

With a snap of its teeth, the lion transformed into a human girl with wild black hair and a menacing 5'9'' frame. "I'd bet I could scare the pants off any of those Auradon kids. And I think you mean _my_ fresh meat. You just happened to catch her before I did." Her green eyes glowed against her brown-tinted complexion.

While the two stared each other down, Alette took the opportunity to run. Both noticed, but neither wanted to be the one to break the gaze. Finally, Scarlett broke away to straighten her tiger-striped orange leggings. She tucked them into her black boots and stood up straight, tugging at her black shorts and tank top. Hazen looked her up and down.

"I guess the poisoned apple really doesn't fall far from the tree," he joked, eyeing the scar across her forehead. "What happened, huh? Cat get your tongue? Or rather, your forehead?"

"It was a falcon," Scarlett snapped at him, her right hand balling into a fist. "Shan Yu let the stupid thing go one day when I was younger, and it came too close. It never lived to see the next day."

Hazen raised an eyebrow. "So, the rumors are true. You do have a bit of fire in you." His hair flamed orange on the word "fire." "Speaking of which, how can you still change back and forth here? There's no magic, so you shouldn't be able to do that."

"It's part of who I am, stupid," she retorted, leaning against the opposite wall. Despite her best intentions, she couldn't hate him. He was probably the coolest kid on the Isle, if you were brave enough to try to get past his 'Prince of the Underworld' demeanor. "My dad was born a lion. He was turned into a human by Fairy Godmother when our parents were all brought here, so he didn't go crazy and eat everyone. I probably would've been born a lioness if I'd been in Auradon."

"Wicked," Hazen replied, truly meaning it. He thought it'd be pretty cool to say he was friends with a literal lion. He opened his mouth to say more, but was cut off again.

"Hazen!"

"Scarlett!"

"Get over here! _Now_!"

The teens looked at one another, their faces calm but their eyes worried. It was their fathers.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed! Second chapter will be up soon! Please review!**


	4. Silas and Hetty

"Ben!"

The teenaged King of Auradon turned around, seeing the VKs heading towards him. "How did you guys get here so fast?" he asked, gesturing around him. "It took me twenty minutes by carriage. The castle's not close to the school."

"Mal transported us," Evie responded quickly, "but that's not important. We know who we want to bring over!"

"What do you mean, 'bring over'?" came a voice from behind Ben. Mal internally cringed. She recognized that voice well.

"Hi, Queen Leah," she said sheepishly as Ben moved to reveal Audrey's grandmother standing there, her arms folded and her eyes narrowed. The others gasped, but didn't say a word. Mal looked to Ben for help.

"Queen Leah, you remember Mal and her friends, right?" he asked with a small chuckle. She pursed her lips and nodded, remembering back to the Family Day incident. Mal cringed outwardly now.

"Yes, I do," she answered. "I also remember what happened at Family Day and your coronation, King Ben." Ben grimaced. She never used his title, not unless she was angry. "I have just one thing to say about it all, too, since I never got the chance to speak to these four young people after the ceremony." She took a step towards Mal, who braced herself again. She didn't want the queen to be angry, so she figured she may as well let her release the frustration now.

Queen Leah took a breath, and Mal felt Evie grab a light hold of her arm, ready to pull her away if needed. "I'm… I'm sorry, Mal."

Mal gasped. "What?" she asked, confused.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what I did to you at Family Day, which I can only assume intensified your hatred of this place. I spoke out of turn, without thought. It was wrong of me to judge you based on your mother's actions. In fact," the queen stepped backwards, gesturing with her arms to the other VKs, "I shouldn't have judged any of you. Especially not after what happened at the coronation. You are truly good, of that I have no doubt, and I'm sorry."

Mal and her friends were shocked. Of all the things they'd expected to hear from the woman, an apology was not one of them. After all, the last interaction they'd had with her was the Family Day spectacle. Sure, Mal had made up with Audrey, but she was sure the girl's grandmother hated her, especially after almost using Fairy Godmother's wand against Audrey during the coronation.

Surprisingly, it was Jay who spoke up first. "I accept your apology, I think we all do. You didn't know us, not really. All you knew was that we were the kids of some pretty infamous villains."

"Yeah, I mean, we really couldn't have expected much else," Carlos piped in.

"We know you didn't mean it. Well," Evie backtracked, "you meant it then, but we know you take it back."

"What my friends are saying," Mal interrupted their babbling, "is that we understand, and we accept your apology."

"I appreciate it," Queen Leah said, folding her hands in front of her. "Now, what is this talk of bringing something over?"

Ben stammered a bit. "Well, we-I, I mean- I decided that it was time to bring over… to bring over a new bunch of kids from the Isle of the Lost," he explained, rushing the last bit. Queen Leah's eyes widened.

"Does the Elder Council know?" she asked. When Ben didn't respond, she crossed her arms again. "Did you even mention it to them?" Again, no response. Her eyes narrowed once more. "Did you even think about saying anything, Benjamin?"

"I was going to call a meeting, I just didn't know when," he tried to excuse himself, but the queen wasn't having any of it.

"Benjamin, you know that when the king calls a meeting of the Elder Council, members are to drop everything and get there as soon as possible. You could have called one at any point you wanted," she reminded him. Ben merely stared at the ground, blushing from being chastised in front of his friends and girlfriend.

"Well, perhaps we should call one now, then," he replied meekly.

"Well now, I wonder who could've given you that idea," Queen Leah said sarcastically. Mal and her friends cracked a smile as the six of them went inside to call the meeting.

* * *

Silas moved through the shadows of the tall, broken buildings around him. The Isle was never a very happy place, but it did offer protection from the truly evil kids around him, if he knew where to look. He looked around and, noticing a ledge not too far above him, hopped up onto the roof of one of the not yet demolished structures. He looked out across the ocean, seeing Auradon right at the edge.

Silas was quiet, and very observant. He noticed, for instance, how every child born on the Isle would, at least once, look towards Auradon with both curiosity and longing, before their parents turned them into cold, heartless teenagers. He'd done it more than a few times, and nothing his mother had done could change it. H'ed definitely learned to hide it better however, because one could never hear the words "Off with his head!" and not be shaken to the core when it almost came true. The Queen of Hearts was a crazy one, alright, but she knew how to get her way. His older sisters, Saraya and Simana, were the exact same way. Of course, they weren't the only sisters he had.

His mother, while criminally insane, also had some cunning ways of getting men to do her bidding, a trick that Silas himself had inherited. He only knew of one other relative of his, a girl aged sixteen years. Her name was Hetty. He'd met the girl a few times, but never held a real conversation with her. She lived in their castle, and she was treated as a princess would be, but somehow, she hadn't turned out to be like their mother. She most certainly had a temper though, as Silas could well hear now.

"Where is he? I'll knock those stupid little blue flames right off his head!" Hetty's voice shrilled from down the street. In Silas's current position, he could see her as she stormed down the cobblestones, her hazel eyes glinting green in the faint sunlight.

"Hetty!" came the voice of Hazen. Silas rolled his eyes. He didn't like authority too much, and Hazen seemed to think he ran that island. "Looking for me?"

Silas saw his half-sister turn slowly towards the Underworld prince. _You've really done it now, flaming Cheeto_ , he thought. He laughed quietly at his own joke, then turned his attention back to the scene on the street. "Yes, Hazen," Hetty said in an eerily calm voice. "As a matter of fact, I was looking for you. Can you explain to me what this is?" She held up a rose that had clearly been painted bright blue.

"A magnificent-looking blue rose," he answered in the same tone. She squeezed the flower in her fist until blue paint oozed from her hand, then threw it in his face.

"My mother almost cut _my_ head off for that, you idiot!" she shrieked. Hazen shrugged and laughed, walking off towards Alette Gothel. Hetty moved to follow him, but Silas figured he should stop the fight before it really got out of hand.

"Hetty!" he called out. She stopped and looked around, confused. "Up here!" She looked up and saw Silas. Her eyes widened and her black French braid twisted in her hand as she spoke to him.

"Silas? What are you doing up there?" she called back, her feet planted firmly on the ground.

"What are you doing down there?" he answered, playing games. He gave her a sly grin, hopping down from the roof. She reached a hand out towards him. He took it, steadying himself, until he realized it was the hand she'd squeezed blue paint onto. He pulled away immediately, grimacing and wiping it on the back of his old dark jeans. He wouldn't dare ruin his beloved red button up. Hetty laughed at his face, and he found it contagious, for soon he was laughing with her. Their chuckles stopped immediately when they heard a scream from the end of the street.

"Hetty! Silas! Get over here or I will have your heads!"

They looked at each other and gulped. It was their mother.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed that chapter! Next will be when the new Villain Kids find out they're going to Auradon! And perhaps there'll be a surprise in store for everyone in Auradon as well! Please review!**


	5. The Elder Council

Mal and her friends looked around the throne room at the kings and queens sitting at a large, round table. Mal was nervous. She'd never seen so many important royals in one place, not even at Family Day.

Ben raised his hands, settling the noisy nobility. "I have called this meeting of the Elder Council today at the advice of Queen Leah," he stated, gesturing and bowing his head to her. "Perhaps it's a bit late, but I have a matter to discuss regarding the Isle of the Lost."

Immediately, hushed whispers began. "King Benjamin," Princess Jasmine called from the right, "is this another decree like the first one?"

Ben looked shocked. "How did you…" he trailed off.

"The only time we've ever discussed the Isle since the beginning of Auradon was last year, during your royal proclamation to bring those four kids over here," she replied, not unkindly. He merely nodded.

"Your attention, please," he stated, settling the kings and queens. "Princess Jasmine is correct. I am indeed bringing over more children from the Isle of the Lost." Everything went chaotic.

"You can't be serious!"

"The first four nearly overthrew Auradon!"

"We already took a chance on the first four, give us some time!"

"They ruined your coronation, Prince Ben!"

"Enough!" Mal and Evie jumped as they heard Ben yell at the royals around the table. It was the first time they'd seen him truly mad. "I am not your prince. I am your king, and you are my council. You are here to help guide me, but my decisions are my own. I've made up my mind on this, and you will either support it and welcome the kids that you condemned twenty-one years ago, or you will leave this room right now!"

It was silent, so he went on. "Now, I have no knowledge of the children on the Isle. Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos do. I've allowed them to choose who deserves a chance at a happy life the most, who truly needs it. I'll let them tell us who they've chosen." Ben stepped back, gesturing for the VKs to step forward. The four friends all exchanged a look, and Carlos stepped up first.

"Hi, everyone," he said, his voice squeaking. He cleared his throat and continued when no one responded. "Okay, well I've decided to pick a girl named Hetty. She's got a bit of a temper, and she can hold grudges like no one else I've met, but she has a good heart. I know she does."

"Who is her parent, child?" Princess Tiana asked from across the table. Her eyes were kind, and it gave Carlos the courage to utter the words, "The Queen of Hearts."

Gasps went around the table, and Evie stepped up to deliver her news as well. "I have also chosen a child of the Queen of Hearts. His name is Silas, and he is Hetty's half-brother, although they don't interact with each other much. He's quiet and observant, and most definitely clever, but he's really not a bad kid."

"There's two of them? My goodness, sister, what have you gotten yourself into?" The White Queen spoke, but kept the last part to herself.

"There's actually four of them," Carlos replied. More gasps resulted. "Saraya is the oldest, then there's Simana, Silas, and Hetty, all in that order. We've only chosen Silas and Hetty, however, because Saraya and Simana are already out of school. They'd be free to wander around Auradon, and we don't have enough people to keep an eye on both them all the time."

"Thank goodness you realized that," the Mad Hatter stated from his place next to the White Queen. "Four children, all descended from the Red Queen? You'd all go mad… and that's coming from me!"

There were laughs, but people were still whispering a bit when Jay moved to take Evie's place. "I've chosen a girl named Scarlett. She's feisty, but she's smart. She has a certain cleverness about her that's a bit familiar to me, and I can show her how good that quality can be, instead of bad. Her dad is Scar, Mufasa's brother."

"You're bringing a lioness to Auradon?" Queen Aurora asked, truly confused. Others around her face-palmed themselves. The beautiful queen was kind, honest, gentle, and true, but was most assuredly not known for her intelligence.

"Her father was changed into a human when you all put him on the Isle twenty one years ago, Your Highness," Jay said, trying to be polite so the nobles wouldn't be offended and vote to redact Ben's invitations. "She's human, but the power of being a lioness is still within her. She can change into one whenever she pleases, but we can have Fairy Godmother place a freezing spell on her until she's trusted, if you would all like."

"Yes, please," Dirdra, the human representative for Simba and Nala's pride spoke. "It would make King Simba feel safer, not to mention his family."

Mal stepped in front of Jay, taking a deep breath. She knew the rulers of Auradon would most definitely not like what she was about to say. "Before I tell you who I've picked, I need your promises that you will not freak out until you hear me out."

Everyone looked very nervous at her statement, but nodded nonetheless. She took another breath. "I've decided that the kid who deserves this chance the most is… Hazen, the Prince of the Underworld. Or as he's better known to all of you, the son of Hades."

The reaction was immediate. There were shrieks, gasps, Prince Naveen nearly fell out of his chair, and Queen Belle and King Adam stood up, placing their hands on the table almost simultaneously.

"Absolutely not!" King Adam said loudly. He wasn't shouting, but he was close. "Ben, I will not allow this choice."

"With all due respect, Your Highness, it wasn't Ben's decision. He allowed the four of us to choose whoever we wanted, so I did. You all promised not to freak out before I explained," Mal reminded the frazzled royalty.

Adam's gaze did not soften, but his wife's did. Belle placed a hand on his arm, and he turned to her, quietly seeking her guidance as he always did. She merely shook her head, and he sighed before sitting back down and gesturing for Mal to go on. The purple-haired teen waited for the rest of the occupants of the room to take their own seats, and then she continued.

"Ben told us that he doesn't know the kids of the Isle well enough to know who needs this opportunity the most, but he knew we did. I think Hazen deserves this more than anyone I know. He's a really tough guy, or at least he acts like one," Mal paused, digging up old memories she'd tried to keep hidden within the depths of her mind. "But I've seen him interact with his father. Hades wants him to rule the Underworld alongside him, and Hazen tells him he will, but I can see the fear in his eyes. I can hear it in his voice when he orders people around in front of his father. He wants to impress him, because he's scared of what will happen if he doesn't." The room was silent, everyone listening to Mal with wide eyes. "I know that feeling, and I know that if we don't get him off that island, he will either end up worse than his father, or worse than dead."

One could have heard a rose petal drop in the room. The royals were all looking at Mal as if seeing her in a new light. Some, like Snow White and Cinderella, had tears in their eyes at her description of how some kids were treated on the Isle. Slowly, Ben stepped up next to Mal and her friends.

"These four children will be brought to Auradon tomorrow. When this meeting is over, I will be sending the invitations to the Isle of the Lost, and we will get those kids off the island. They deserve a chance at a normal, happy life. They might need some guiding in the right direction, but we will all help them. They can be good. These four have proved it enough," he said, smiling at the original VKs next to him. "Meeting adjourned."

* * *

 **Hi guys! Sorry, I know I said you'd see what happened with the new VKs and their parents this chapter, but I felt like it was a good place to end! The next chapter will be the new VKs meeting with their parents and preparing to go to Auradon! Please review!**


End file.
